Normal (Trulox or truelox or deadmu or whatever)
by Fischsparagus
Summary: It was just something about the look in his eyes that made it seem normal. Idk should I continue dis . .


**Uh... 100 followers(on wet pad .-.)... uhhhh... do I have to put a warning on this... oh whatever**

**WARNING: SMUT, OLD WRITING(I actually rewrote most of it... the idea is like a year and a half old though),**

**and incest(Pennsylvania) heheh nothing mom.**

**(Jason- age 19, out of school, Ty- age 17, public high school, junior)**

**Old A/N:**

**NEVER POST THIS EVER K JESUS FAXING CHRIST WHAT DID I WRITE**

**Janson's pov:**

"Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this map. The link is in the description below if you want to check it out for yourself. Leave a like if you enjoyed this video. I will talk to you stars later and see you guys!" I sighed and hit stop recording. I had been doing gaming videos for a while now, a pretty good occupation. It's not like I'm rich, but it pays the bills. I looked at the clock. _3:00... Ty should be here by now._ I got out of my chair and walked to his bedroom. I was about a foot away when I heard it. Is he... crying? I curiously pressed my head up to the door. Yep, that's definitely crying. I swallowed and knocked on the door, "Ty? Are you ok?"

He sniffled, "What? Nothing... I-I'm fine."

"Ty... What's wrong?" I was concerned for him him, of course. He's my little brother! I can't just leave him. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"G-go away Jason.", he whimpered. I sighed and turned the doorknob. _Locked._

"Ty. Open up."

"I don't wanna."

"...I'll give you a cookie...?"

"Fuck off."

I groaned, leaning against the door. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I heard footsteps come towards the door, and finally the doorknob turned.

He peeked through a small crack, "What?" I smiled and pushed the door further open. His hair was disheveled and eyes were puffy, probably from crying.

"My poor baby brother.", I trapped him in a big hug, which he didn't seem to like very much. He managed to push me off of him. He shuffled to the edge of his bed, letting me sit beside him. "Why are you sad?", I pulled him closer to me.

He leaned his head on my shoulder, "I..." He closed his eyes and moved his mouth to the sleeve of my shirt. The words came out as a mumble.

"Huh?"

He lifted his head back up, "It's nothing."

"Ty... Tell Jason."

He frowned and pushed me away, "I did. Can you go away now?"

I grabbed his arm, "No. Tell me." I pulled him back towards me. He opened his mouth to complain, but closed it. "I won't judge you. I promise." He looked down and spoke.

"I...I'm g-gay."

I gasped. _Gay? Was that really it?_ He knew that I was bi and had dated guys before, so why was he making such a fuss out of it? I knew that wasn't it. Still, I wasn't completely sure on what to say next. "Y-you're serious...?" He silently moved to the top of the bed. He squeezed a pillow, his face buried in it. "Ty... I didn't mean it like that..." He didn't budge. I shook his shoulder, "Come on. Up."

His body shook as he held the the pillow tighter. "P-please go away."

"Ty," I hovered on top of him, "Just talk to me. I'm not trying to be mean, I swear."

He peered at me, fresh tears on his face. "The whole school hates me."

I didn't move out of my position, "I doubt that."

He pushed me lightly, "Sky went up to me and straight up said that he didn't want to be friends with me... and Seto won't even talk to me!"

_Poor thing._ "Well, what can I do to make you feel better?", I asked. No response. I sighed and got off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He quietly said, "Can you close the door?" I reached behind me to ruffle his hair and stood up. I closed the door, seeing that Ty had moved to where I had been sitting before. I smiled slightly and sat back down. He leaned his head on my shoulder, whispering a quick, "Thank you." His arms settled around my waist and swallowed, "Jay?"

"Hm?" He pushed me down on the bed. "Ty...?" He looked up at me, making a quick moment of eye contact between us. He sat on my crotch (probably not the best idea) and lifted my chin up to his face. Our lips touched, almost in an accidental matter. I stared at him, my mouth hung open. _Did he just...?_ I wanted to push him off of me and yell at him, but I couldn't. It felt like my body was jelly.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." His voice cracked as if he was going to cry again. Our eyes met up as I pulled him closer to me, connecting our lips. _This is so wrong. _He closed his eyes and kissed back after a second. _But it __**feels**__right. _He pulled back from the kiss out of embarrassment. His face turned pink. I felt the bulge in his jeans, smirking a bit.

"I-it's ok. We don't have to tell anyone." He blushed even more as I pulled him back in. I kissed his neck softly, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. He sat back up and took the clothing off. I couldn't help but to stare at him.

"Stop it!", he covered himself with a blanket, his cheeks bright red.

"No", I grabbed the blanket from him, "You're really hot." His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but closed shut. I sat up, wrapping my arms around his bare back. I kissed his collarbone, nipping lightly at the skin. He made little noises here and there, grabbing my back. I moved back up to his lips after making a mark on his neck. I pulled back, taking my own shirt. I kissed him again, licking his bottom lip. He let me enter and explore his mouth. Suddenly, he pushed me back on the bed, throwing one of the pillows on the ground. "Y-you're sure you want to do this?" I stuttered. He nodded, leaning back into my face.

He sucked on my neck while moving a hand to my crotch. "Mmm... Ty..." I grabbed at his own boxers. His hands pulled down my sweatpants.

He left my neck, "Going commando babe?"

My face turned pink, "S-shut up..." I wasn't sure if I was embarrassed that he had touched me... there or that he called me babe. He kissed me on the lips and kept on palming me. It was strange seeing him being so masculine towards me all of a sudden. Just a couple of minutes ago he was covering himself up, and now... His fingertips brushed across the tip of my cock, drawing a small squeak from my mouth.

He looked up at me, smiling, "You're really fucking cute, Jay." I bit down on my bottom lip, trying not to embarrass myself in front of him again. He ran his fingers along the vein on the backside of my penis. His spare hand went to tease my nipples. The teasing soon became too much.

"Just fuck me already!"

Of course, I didn't mean for that to come out as loud as it did. But, it seemed to do the job. He let go of me, kissing my forehead. "One second, princess..." _Princess?!_ What the hell was he thinking!? It's not like we're... dating or anything... holy shit. I'm about to have sex with my **brother**. I-I can't do this.

"Ty?"

He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, "Yeah?" He was completely naked now, searching through a drawer. I blushed, hitting my head back on the pillow.

"I love you.", I spat out without thinking.

He reached back to hold my hand, "I love you too." He finally took something out, ripping off the package. _Condoms..._

"Uh, you know if you have something, I probably have it t-" He moved back on top of me, kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you, Jason. I love you so much." He adjusted his position slightly. "Tell me when you're ready." I looked up at him and blushed, spreading my legs farther apart.

"O-Ok." He pushed in the tip, earning a yelp from me. He thrusted the rest in  
while whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist, whimpering.

He wiped away the tears that were bubbling up in my eyes, "It's ok." He stayed in for a while and let me get used to his size. I hung on to his torso as he started pulling back and slamming back in.

"Ngh... Ty... It hurts."

He grabbed my hand off of him, "It'll feel good soon, baby." Almost as if it was a cue, he brushed past my prostate. I moaned loudly, digging my nails into his skin. He kept hitting that spot, only making me grip on to him harder.

"Goddamnit Jason, you're so tight...", he groaned.

"Ty! Mmm... f-fuck." I loosened my grip on him as I came.

He slowed down his thrusts, "T-that was a bit quick."

I turned away from him, "Shut u-" He interrupted me with a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He kept on repeating those words as he finished up. He pulled out slowly after he came, almost in a teasing way. He threw the condom in the trash bin beside his bed. I curled up in the bed as he did, rethinking what we just did. _This is so wrong._ The thought appeared in my head again. I held onto the blankets with all my life, tears in my eyes. _I can't do this._ I can't be in a relationship with my brother, out of all people. "Hey, are you alright?" Ty flipped me around and hugged me gently. I shut my eyes and nodded, trying not to make him see what an emotional wreck I had became.

He suddenly lifted me out of bed, cuddling me to his chest. "Let's go get cleaned up, baby.", he whispered, "If that's ok with you." _It was just something about the look in his eyes that made it seem normal._

"Yeah, it's ok."

**Erm, like comment banana?**

**Old A/N: GET IT AWAY BEFORE ANYONE SEES**


End file.
